The Love Triangle
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: This is a 3 part song/fic story that goes through a select few in their relationships over the span of 11 years. I'm really excited about this story so CHECK IT OUT! Now, just because the main characters I posted are Finn and Charlie doesn't mean ANYTHING! That's just who the main character's are in the first chapter...yep!
1. Chapter 1

"May I have this dance?" her Prince Charming asked, holding out his hand for her own.

"Why of course," she giggled as they swayed to the slow song.

"Are you excited to be prom queen?"

"Finn, I don't know if I won yet" Charlene said, "there's a chance I won't."

Finn raised an eyebrow as a small grin crept onto his girlfriend's face, for they both knew she was the favorite to win. "and you'll be my king" she continued with a smile.

"That's what they keep telling me" Finn sighed.

Charlene shook her head. She didn't understand why Finn had any doubts about him being prom king.

"It's just not very important to me, that's all. Unless you're my queen" he grinned and shrugged.

Charlene let it go, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable with her desperation for them to be prom king and queen. She felt like that on top of graduation would just seal the deal of their future together, and give her a one way ticket down the aisle someday with Finn by her side.

Charlene had been worried lately about them. She saw the way Amanda looked at Finn when he talked to her, and she didn't like it one bit.

It'd be the understatement of the century to say Charlene was known to get a little jealous from time to time, especially with Finn. After a few years of constantly vying for his attention, he'd finally asked her out junior year.

She had him now, and had no intention of letting him go, she loved him too much.

**When the rain is blowing in your face**

**and the whole world is on your case**

**I could offer you a warm embrace**

**to make you feel my love**

"What are you thinking about?" Finn asked, taking in the silence.

"Oh nothing important."

"Uh huh" Finn mumbled, not believing her.

"Just about our future and stuff, no big deal."

"No big deal? Charlie, you got accepted to Yale!"

"I know" she shrugged, "but you didn't."

"You know I didn't have a prayer at Yale, besides, I'm perfectly happy with going to Florida University."

Charlene shrugged again, knowing Finn had caught onto why she brought it up. He followed her glance as it was now directed at the other Keepers sitting at a nearby table, laughing at something Amanda had just said.

"Really?" Finn asked, narrowing his eyes at her "would you forget about Amanda already? I don't even talk to her much, I don't know why you get so worked up over her" Finn groaned.

"I don't get worked up, can you blame me for being jealous?" Charlene said, defending herself.

"Nevermind" Finn said quietly. He always felt saddened at the fact that Charlene didn't seem to trust him.

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear**

**and there is no one there to dry your tears**

**I could hold you for a million years**

**to make you feel my love**

Charlene wished she hadn't said anything. She was instantly comforted by a gentle squeeze from Finn's hands on her waist as she looked up into his eyes. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her as if to apologize, which she gladly accepted.

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet**

**but I would never do you wrong**

**I've known it form the moment that we met**

**no doubt in my mind where you belong**

They were interupted **(Thank God)** by some random freshman appointed to announce prom king and queen.

We'll announce the king first" the squeaky freshman said through the microphone.

"Wow, big shock *cough* excuse me, Finn Whittman" he announced as the crowd of students erupted in applause. The group of Keepers were by far the loudest.

"Go get 'em babe" Charlene smiled as he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"See you in a bit" he winked as he got up on stage.

"and now for his queen, I wonder who it is" the not enthuised freshman said.

Charlene could already see herself walking up there, standing beside her knight in shining armor, with everything she'd ever wanted.

**I'd go hungry I'd go black and blue**

**I'd go crawling down the avenue**

**no there's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**to make you feel my love**

"Everybody, please welcome your queen...Amanda Lockhart?!" There was a stunned silence that came over the crowd that you could hear the sound of Charlene's heart as it dropped to her stomach. She looked over at Amanda with no intention of hiding the shock in her face.

Amanda hadn't moved, she just stood there with her jaw slightly dropped with her cheeks beat red. She looked over at Charlene, who nodded at her as if that would help this awkward silence. People finally decided that this wasn't a slip of the tongue and started clapping as Amanda weaved her way through the crowd.

**The storms are raging on the rolling seas**

**and on the highway of regret**

**the winds of change are blowing wild and free**

**you ain't seen nothing like me yet**

Charlene felt slightly sick as Amanda stepped on stage beside the shocked Finn as they took each others hands.

She tried to tell herself that she shouldn't be worried, especially since they were suppose to slow dance next.

Finn glanced at Charlene as they took to the middle of the dance floor. Amanda followed his gaze and put her head down as they swayed together.

"Charlie? Are you ok?" a soft voice asked behind her. It was Willa.

"I'm fine" she said, turning her attention back to the girl that had her arms around her boyfriends neck.

"Are you sure?" Willa asked. Charlene just nodded without a response. She was fuming at the sight of her boyfriend's hands on a waist that wasn't her own. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, she quickly but swiftly, made her way to the new king and queen.

"Mind if I cut in?" She smiled sweetly but narrowed her eyebrows, hoping Amanda would get the hint.

"Uh, no that's fine. Umm i'll see you late Finn" she stuttered and walked back and stood with Willa with her arms crossed and her head down. Charlene only felt guilty for an instant before turning her attention to Finn who looked like a deer in head lights.

"What?" he said.

"you dance with her and all you can say is 'what?' " Charlene scowled.

"I don't know what you want me to say Charlie" Finn snapped.

"Do you not see my problem with this?" Charlene asked.

"Honestly, no. But I guess I shoud've seen this coming because you've been on Amanda since forever..."

"I have every reason to be considering she's had eyes for you since you met!" Charlene snapped back.

"That shoudln't matter since WE'RE the one's dating here. Don't get so worked up, she's a nice girl..."

"I can't believe i'm hearing this" Charlene threw her hands up in disgust and walked away and out the gym door with Finn right on her tail.

"Charlie!" he yelled down the hallway, chasing after her.

"Is this how its always going to be?"

"I don't know Finn, are you going to just dance with whoever they hand you?"

"Would you jsut let it go?" Finn groaned, "I can't do this redeeming myself all the time."

"Then do something about it" Charlene exclaimed, ready to break down at any minute.

"Fine," he said, "we're over Charlie" his eyes softened, "I'm sorry."

**I could make you happy make your dreams come true**

**nothing that I wouldn't do**

**go to the ends of the earth for you**

**to make you feel my love**

Finn watched as a single tear had formed and made its way down her cheek as she turned to walk away, never to look back.

He put his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet around in the hallway before noticing he wasn't alone.

"Finn?" a voice behind him said quietly, "I heard yelling and...well, are you ok?" Amanda asked, looking down at her hands.

"I'm fine, thanks" he offered a smiled, which she gladly returned, "i appreciate the concern."

"What are friends for" Amanda said, turning to go but stopping herself, "thanks for the dance, it was nice while it lasted."

"You're welcome" Finn smiled for real as he watched Amanda disappear behind the gym door, contemplating what had just happened.

**to make you feel my love.**

**Well! This is part 1 of a 3 part story. It pained me to write about Finn and Charlene but I had good intentions...like the break up. The next song with part 2 will be "Good in Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood. **

**Until then...later ya'll! **


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Years later**

She had to admit, she had to laugh. Just thinking about what the last decade had brought her, surprises and all. It'd been quite a reality shock when she graduated high school and moved to Yale. She would've never guessed she'd spend the following years single and only concentrating on law school without anything to distract her. But, after graduating, an even bigger surprise occurred, she started dating Maybeck. Yeah, she couldn't believe it either. It had all happened so fast and sudden that she found it hard to believe it herself. But it had happened, and she was happy.

What started her reminiscing was the view she had from the local ice cream shop right around where she'd grown up.

**I heard you laughing**

**In a crowd outside the restaurant **

**We used to go too**

She gasped, she couldn't believe what she'd seen, but it made her smile without realizing it.

**Caught a glimpse that stopped me in my tracks**

**And it took me back **

"Wow," she whispered, not knowing what she should do.

**You looked happy **

**With that little girl up on your shoulders**

**Happy**

**I know where she go those crystal eyes of blue**

**Time's been sweet to you**

She noticed he looked equally shocked to see her, at the Frozen Marble of all places. He walked out the door with, which she assumed to be his daughter.

"Hi Charlie" he said.

"Hi Finn" she replied.

"Uh this is Wendy," he said, almost forgetting about the girl squirming on his shoulders.

"Daddy can I get down please" she whispered in his ear as he gently let her down, watching her walk up to Charlene.

"I'm Wendy miss," she said proudly, " and I have a mommy and a daddy" Wendy giggled, looking around to see Finn smiling broadly. "That's my daddy," she whispered to Charlene as if it was a secret.

Charlene smiled, a truly happy smile as she watched this little girl and how excited she was to meet her. "Why is your name Charlie?" she asked.

"It's short for Charlene" she answered.

"Ohhh..." Wendy said as Finn chuckled.

"Most curious preschooler in her class I'm afraid" Finn said.

"I can tell" Charlene grinned.

"I'll be right back," Wendy said as she raced in the ice cream parlor.

"How are you Charlie?" Finn asked seriously.

"I'm great, you?"

Finn turned around in the direction Wendy had taken off too and grinned, "Never better."

Charlene smiled again, honestly loving what she was seeing. She felt like she was finally getting the closure she'd need since high school. Not that she'd been thinking about Finn for 10 years, but more like getting a sense of relief that he was happy.

**As bad as it was**

**As bad as it hurt**

**I thank God I didn't get**

**What I thought that I deserved**

"Have...I mean, do you...um...?" Finn stuttered, nodding towards Wendy as she was making her way through the parlor again.

"Oh, no" Charlene answered quickly, "Someday though..." she paused She grinned shyly "hopefully soon."

"What's that grin for?"

"I'm waiting for Maybeck...I mean Donnie to pop the question" she giggled.

Finn's eyes got huge before he started laughing. "You're kidding, no way, that's awesome!"

"Yeah well, life's full of surprises" she offered a soft smile, which Finn returned.

**Sometimes life leads you down a different road**

"I guess we were pretty silly huh?" Finn said.

"Yeah" Charlene agreed.

**When you're holding onto someone **

**That you gotta let go**

**Someday you'll see the reason why**

**Sometimes**

**Sometimes**

**There's good in goodbye**

"Charlie, I never got to truly apologize for prom. I could've been more mature about it, and for hurting you, I am sorry" Finn said sincerely.

"It's ok Finn, really. Life turned out ok after all."

**I don't regret it**

**The time we had together**

**I won't forget it**

**But we both ended up where we belong**

**I guess goodbye made us strong**

"So" she paused, "can I meet your wife? I'm assuming you're married."

"You already have" Finn answered shyly.

Charlene realized she should've guess, especially by the look on Finn's face. As if right on cue, Wendy came rushing out of the all too familiar parlor, dragging her mom with her.

"Mommy, this is Charlene, but Daddy called her Charlie" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Hi Amanda" Charlene said.

"Hey Charlie!" Amanda said, sounding surprised.

"Why does they know each other Daddy?" Wendy looked up and asked Finn.

"Finn's head quickly shot up to look at Amanda, then at Charlene, his mind racing back to high school.

"We were all friends in school" Charlene smiled, not wanting to add any more detail.

"Oh" Wendy said again.

"How long have you two been married?"

"7 years" Finn answered proudly with Amanda nodding along, smiling sweetly.

All Charlene could do was smiled, for she'd never seen Finn this happy before. "I'm happy for you both, really" she said.

"Oh Charlie said her and Maybeck are pretty serious...who knew right?" he teased.

"Really? that's wonderful! Sorry to cut this short but we really should get her home, it's WAY past your nap time girly."

**And now I'm happy**

**I've found somebody too**

**Who makes me happy**

**And I knew one day I'd see you on the street**

**And it'd be bittersweet**

"But Mommy, I'm not tired" Wendy yawned, holding her arms up for Amanda to carry her.

"Bye Charlie, it was really great to see you again," Amanda said quietly as the sweet little girl was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"*Yawn* bye Charlie."

"Bye Wendy, Bye Amanda" she nodded as Charlene was left alone with Finn, who smiled.

"You have...a beautiful family" Charlene sighed.

"Thank you, I wish the same for you" he replied, "Take care of yourself Charlie."

"I will, and who knows, maybe we'll see you at a wedding soon" she winked.

"Sounds good" Finn nodded, "Goodbye Charlie."

"Goodbye Finn."

**Sometimes, yeah sometimes**

**There's good in goodbye**

**Here's part 2! Part 3 will be coming eventually...hopefully I'll get some inspiration for Take My Hand soon...nothing is coming, it sucks! **

**Also, let's be honest guys, I don't like Charlene and I love Finn so sorry to the ones who review and are disappointed about the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will cheer things up a little bit for the Charlie fans. **

**Comment! :)**


End file.
